The present disclosure relates generally to dual color electronically addressable inks.
Ink compositions including charged particles (i.e., electronic inks) are widely used, for example, as additives for plastics, in electrophotographic printing, in electrophoretic displays, and in a variety of other applications. When used in electrophoretic displays, the charged colorant particles rearrange within a viewing area of the display to produce desired images in response to an applied electric field. Many electronic inks include negatively charged particles or positively charged particles. These unidirectional charging mechanisms often limit the design of displays.